Happily Ever After
by Brometheus
Summary: Re-Written endings to the Twilight Series: first book, the hospital scene. "You almost took away my most valuable possession away from me, you."


Happily Ever After

AN: hey Guys! I know I like, don't usually write this kind of stuff, but I like, and figured that I should make a change once in a while! :D and Twilight is just Soooooooo awesome, I just like, had to write about it! :D enjoy!

----

When I opened my eyes, I was in a small white room. The light spilling in from behind the blinds draw across the windows blinded me for a moment, but I adjusted after a moment of uncomfortable squinting. I swallowed thickly, looking around a little, seeing the rails on the edge of the hospital bed I was in and sighing. Well, that explained why I was in a massive amount of pain then. I felt plastic tubes pressed against my skin in various places, with the one taped under my nose to be a particularly annoying presence. I reached up to pull it off my face, and nearly screamed when an icy hand touched my own.

"Oh no you don't." I looked up in shock at Edward, the quiet acceleration of my heart monitor in the background barely registering. "You need these. It's Oxygen." I swallowed and nodded a little, letting my hand fall back to my side. As I gazed up at my exquisite love's face, a rush of memory came back to me and I tried to sit up, eyes wide.

"O-Oh! Edward! I'm so sorry for being so _stupid_!" he made to stop me but my voice surged on, "I don't know what on Earth I was thinking! Going directly against your wishes to try and save my mother's life, even though there is no possible way she was in Phoenix!" Edward's breath-taking topaz eyes soften and he reached out to brush his fingers against my face soothingly.

"Shhh... it's alright, Bella, my love. You're only human, so I can get away with being condescending towards you under the guise of being comforting. Everything is alright now." the sweet smell wafting off his hand was enough to soothe me and I sighed, only remembering how extensively I was injured when it was convenient for the plot.

"I need to call Charlie, whom I still seem to have no respect for despite the fact that he is one of the most well developed characters in the series and an excellent example of a good father, which many people would give anything for, and my mom, whom I respect even though she's a flake, and far from the supportive parent Charlie is." I sighed through the haze of medication and the high I got from breathing against Edward's skin.

"Well, Renee is here, in the hospital, because it's very convenient for the plot. Wow that seems to happen a lot huh?" I shrugged, not really listening, too intent on breathing in his scent like a crack addict. "Anyway, she's here, but she went to get something to eat, because you had to wake up at that exact moment so it's more "romantic". Hopefully she comes back soon so you can talk to her."

"What? My mom is here?" I had the feeling that Edward had said something before that, but I decided that it wasn't important. What WAS important was the fact that my mother was here!11!!!One! Here I was, recovering from a vampire attack and my mom was frolicking about. How could someone have lied their way out of this? I tried to sit up, concerned and my head spun from my conveniently remembered injuries. Edward pushed me back down with his marble hands and I stared up at him, suddenly struck by just how beautiful he was.

"She'll be here soon, I promise." He promised, and I believed him. Edward would never lie to me. Edward was perfect, a marble Adonis come to earth that should be sparkling like a faery in the sunlight that is apparently streaming through the windows right this moment. Maybe everyone is just blind to his incredible beauty.

"What did you tell her?" I say, hoping to sound intelligent in front of my infinitely deep and thoughtful boyfriend, "So that I know what to say when they ask me what I remember?" Edward smiled at me like I was cute and my heart beat faster in my chest as I swooned at his perfectly sculpted lips turned up in that crooked smile.

"That you fell down some stairs and a window. Because you're so adorably clumsy, which is your only "flaw" and makes that lie plausible." I nodded, hardly noticing the blatant insult to me.

"How bad am I?" I winced as he listed off some injuries that did not seem to occur while I was in the dance studio, but I'm in too much pain thinking about my injuries to care much about that. Plus, Edward was talking! I had to listen to his every word, the sultry sound of his wonderfully pitched voice that ran like velvet over me.

"... And then we had a dance party around you and feasted on your flowery blood that was spilt all over the floor. And I was so terrified that I would be the one to kill you. I _MUST_ love you more than anyone else, because I was able to stop sucking the poisoned blood out of your body once it was clean." I nodded, because it was true. How else could someone prove their love to me, other than saving me from what I want to become- wait what?

"I'm sorry I taste so good..." I had to apologize; the look he was giving me made me feel like it was all my fault, because it was. I shouldn't have been born so delicious tasting and smelling. A plain, yet apparently drop dead gorgeous girl like me shouldn't have the ability to tempt such a magnificent creature.

"Don't apologize for that you twit- I mean, my dinner- LOVE. I meant love. Not dinner." I blinked, not catching what he said in my conveniently remembered drug induced haze.

"Then what should I apologize for?" I asked, blinking slowly.

"For nearly taking away my most prized possession, you." He smiled so beautifully, it took my breath away. "I know why you did it of course, because I'm an all knowing deity-like being. And no matter how much I understand your human emotions, what you did was stupid, and you should never disobey me again." his cold hand touched my face and I shivered a little at his loving words. It was true, I did belong to him and I would never disobey him again if I could avoid it. He knew what was best for me, because he was so much older, yet totally not a pedophile because he was so pretty. He told me about how he lied to my mother and father and I could help but be impressed, I almost even believed him, it was so convincing.

"Now all you have to worry your tasty little head about is healing yourself." I tipped my head to the side a bit, furrowing my eyebrows.

"What was that?"

"Pretty little head. Here, smell my hand and marvel at the smell." He stroked my cheeks lovingly and I inhaled the heavenly scent, wanting nothing more that to stay beside him like this for the rest of my life. As a vampire. Without any flaws at all- if being clumsy was REALLY a flaw, and to have his satanic baby- wait, what?

He leaned down slowly and I heard the heart monitor speed up behind me, even though it should have been doing that the whole time, and Edward just smiled, his eyes going half lidded as he gently pressed his lips against mine affectionately. I think he might have been saying something before he kissed me but who cares? A marble Adonis, my own personal Greek god, a Gary-Stu legends will be written about for ages to come was kissing me- ME, a plain little human.

That's when I heard that heart monitor behind me stop. I wasn't really too concerned with that, my heart skipped a beat every time his lips touched mine ever so delicately, in a way that was so perfect and wonderful-

"... Bella?" Edward pulled back in alarm, but it was too late. His kiss had stopped my heart. I felt my last breath rush out of me in a quiet sigh.

"Edward..." and then my head lolled to the side, and the series ended where it should have. Except it didn't.

----

AN: M'kay, so, I'm sure that those of you who have read this far have realised this is in fact A SATIRE. I don't like Twilight. This is just how each of the books should have ended, one by one.

To my D. Gray man readers, stay tuned! I have lots of goodies in the works! :D

Happy Trolling Twi-hard fans!

~NXI


End file.
